


Свободный день

by Sir_Wasted



Series: Гори, октябрь 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Gen, Mutation, Odd
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Wasted/pseuds/Sir_Wasted
Summary: В городе Джона после взрыва на ядерной электростанции происходит много чудного. Кроме того, у него исчез кот Глазастик и появилось некое новое существо, не дающее ему нормально жить.
Series: Гори, октябрь 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949308





	Свободный день

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Выполнено на тему — Свободный день.  
> 2\. Настроение текста отлично передает песня The Beatles - Strawberry Fields Forever

Джон работал грузчиком на мясоперерабатывающем комбинате, втором главном предприятии в городе. Уставал как собака — работать весь этот месяц приходилось не продыхая, а не как всегда вполсилы. Заявки так и прыгали в отдел продаж, грузовики до упора забивались коробками, рабочие трудились без остановки. Видите ли, их завод стал выпускать дивно вкусные продукты из свинины. После взрыва на ядерной электростанции — первой по важности организации города — свиньи изнутри позеленели и стали уж очень вкусными. Вообще, месяц назад всему живому и неживому досталась своя доза чудодейственной радиации, не только хрюшкам. Начались странности, и никто не знал как их воспринимать: вся уличная зелень мигом разрослась до джунглей, на траве зацвели клубничные поля, воздух порозовел от паров, которые испускала черепица на крышах домов. И это уже длилось целый месяц! Время пролетело незаметно, Джон проскочил его, не успев обеспокоиться за свое здоровье. И потому что работа нагружала, и потому что на площадке за домом завелась неведомая живность, борьба с которой высасывала все оставшиеся силы.

И вот, наконец-то свой первый на неделе выходной Джон решил провести за какой-нибудь передачей. Обычно в свободные от работы дни он прямо с утра строил козни злой черной сущности, но не в этот раз. Открытые столкновения с тварью в последнее время давались особенно тяжело. Укусы заживали плохо, а грубую силу существо отказывалось понимать. Оно по-прежнему ошивалось возле дома — и думать об этом казалось такой пыткой, что Джон перестал. Намного приятней было всключить телик в гостиной и со спокойным сердцем окунуться в ТВ. Его старый телевизор на деревяных ножках и с выпуклой линзой поначалу улавливал одни помехи: покрытый черно-белой рябью экран раздражал. Но Джон методично щелкал ручкой переключателя, прыгал с канала на канал, пока не вышел на первый попавшийся с отчетливым звуком. И в благословенной нормальности уселся перед каким-то коричнево-розовым кино. Открыл пиво, запил им таблетки от паразитов, прижившихся в его кишках, и тут же залип на кадрах, будто срисованных с подарочных открыток. Милый домик, цветы под изгородью; на кухне хозяйка что-то ворожила у плиты. Медленно и неотвратимо перед зрителем появилась перчатка с пистолетом. Дуло смотрело на женщину, и — БАХ! — выстрел. БАХ! — еще раз. БАХ! — и еще. Прямо ей в спину. Раздался крик, женщина прижала к ранам ладонь и быстро сползла вниз. Джон кивал головой. Да, это кровавая смерть. Да, выстрел, думал он. Все началось с него.

Месяц назад, в день взрыва, когда все стекла побились, Глазастик испугался и сбежал. Поиски на соседних участках, подвале и чердаке ни к чему не привели. На следующее утро Джон вышел к машине и увидел висящий на ветви дерева странный коврик. Прямо над почтовым ящиком был перекинуто нечто, похожее на шубку. Большую, круглую и с хвостом, диаметром в полметра и толщиной со спичечную коробку. «Ну и дают фантазии жару умельцы нашего славного городка!» — нервно посмеялся Джон, решив, что это такая шутка и чья-то преждевременная хэллоуинская декорация. Но после работы его ждал сюрприз. На подходе к дому он увидел, как коврик летал туда-сюда от дерева на крышу и обратно. Его глаза сверкали как бусинки, и он издавал гортанный вой, отдаленно напоминавший мяуканье. Сразу стало понятно, что это и Глазастик, и не Глазастик одновременно — в общем, сущая жуть. Как маленькая летающая тарелка или огромный медленный фрисби он парил по воздуху, когтями поочередно впиваясь то в ветки дерева, то черепицу крыши. Джон, как только это увидел, тут же понял, что надо делать. Ворвался в прихожую, по лестнице — в чердак, вытащил дробовик, зарядил, высунулся из окна спальни и выстрелил в эту летающую дрянь два раза. Существо с воплем упало на лестницу у входной двери. Но когда Джон спустился с мешком для мусора, чтобы забрать труп, то ничего не обнаружил, только кровавую кляксу на ступенях. Глазастик исчез, заставив своего хозяина нервно оглядываться и расспрашивать соседей: «Никто не брал моего застреленного генномодифицированного кота?»

На месте Глазастика любая хоть сколь либо разумная тварь давным-давно бы _улетела_. Но не это адское создание. Ему все было нипочем, и каждый день с момента первай встречи оно это доказывало. Пыгало на голову с вершин пальм за забором. Черным снарядом вылетало из клубничных зарослей на газоне. Скреблось в дверь, вырезая древесину длинными закрученными спиралями. Ссало кислотой на шпаклевку дома. В общем, оно мстило! И с момента первой встречи они воевали! И как воевали!..

Телевизор продолжал вещать свой мрачный альманах в розовом. Оторваться было невозможно: теперь больной психиатрической клиники разговаривал со стульями, кроватями и всеми плоскими поверхностями. Чтобы не обижать их он не садился даже на пол — спал стоя, как лошадь. Вспомнился коллега с работы, который считал что город под колпаком у правительства, и проводят зловещий эксперимент над населением. Или хиппи-террористы подсыпали ЛСД в водопроводную воду, они все с приветом. Джону хотелось бы в это верить, однако уже через день после столкновения с ковриком-котом, тот воскрес. Он выпрыгнул из мусорного мешка как огромный капюшон кобры и, обхватив лицо Джона, расцарапал в кровь затылок. Это ли делает ЛСД с котами? С истошным воплем отцепив от себя когтистое существо, Джон бросил мусор и заперся у себя, но в безопасности просидел немного — шерстяной паразит просочился через прорезь для писем во входной двери. После яростной драки, от которой в гостиной не осталось ни одного уцелевшего предмета, ему удалось схватить скотину. В полном моральном и душевном оцепенении он намочил ее жидкостью для розжига и запалил в мусорном ведре. От жгучего тепла нечто заорало и через открытое окошко мигом улетело в небо. Оно сияло яркой пылающей точкой, поднимаясь все выше и выше к звездам. Джон следил за огоньком взглядом и прижимал к груди израненную глубокими царапинами руку. В нем горело только одно желание — чтобы эта тварь навсегда покинула его жизнь и дала вздохнуть спокойно.

Очевидно, что так просто существо не сдалось и вернулось на следующий день не менее злым, чем до этого. Утром оно подъедало клубнику на участке и вздыбилось, как только увидело каменное лицо бывшего хозяина. Первым порывом существа было броситься на исстрадавшуюся руку в толстом слое бинтов. «Ему нужна моя плоть? Черта с два он ее получит!» — подумал Джон и бросил навскидку молотком. Попал куда-то в пушистую черноту — послышался хруст, низкий вопль. Тварь исчезла на день, однако ночь все равно пришлось провести с заряженным дробовиком и заткнутыми щелями под дверью. Утром все повторилось.

Ужасные истории не прерывались на рекламу, их были десятки. Джон смотрел одну за другой и думал о том, что пытался сделать с этой агрессивной, рычащей и бессмертной тварью. И расставлял ловушки в своем клубничном саду, и бил, и отравлял, и пытался заживо расчленить. И сам ходил израненный, расцарапанный огромными когтями, зараженный какими-то жуткими мутировавшими глистами.

Розовая кровь плескалась в экран, стало тошно от привкуса лекарств, пробивавшегося сквозь пиво. Джон отставил пустую банку, открыл еще одну и чуть отхлебнул. Горел и дымился этаж в каком-то небоскребе, из окон вываливались люди. Когда-то давно на глаза попалась статья, в которой было сказано, что коты на самом деле сильно привязываются к дому — больше чем к хозяину и кормушке. Может, поэтому Глазастик не может перестать торчать на его участке? Джон обернулся через плечо и увидел морду своего кота-мутанта в окне. Тот недобро глядел своим сдвоенным глазом на светящийся экран. Его шерстка поблескивала зеленым цветом — это от неба. Тоже скучал без кино?

В который раз за последнюю неделю появилась безысходная идея бросить их вражду. Он встал на кухню и притащил оттуда старую кошачью миску. По пути назад чуть приоткрыл окно и, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, сел на диван. Глазастик внимательно следил за всеми передвижениями, но не шелохнулся, даже не зашипел. Джон вылил в миску пивко и, как ни в чем не бывало, повернул голову к своему мрачному шоу. Когда рядом послышалось лакание, он скосил взгляд вниз. Глазастик — круглый плоский коврик с короткими ножками и сплюснутой головой — смотрел на него в ответ своим нахмуренным здоровым глазом. При этом он не стал отрываться от миски, его длинный язык часто касался пенной поверхности. Что ж, если питомца все время бить, то вряд ли он сразу будет ласковым.

Прикидывая, кинется ли Глазастик бить ему рожу сегодня, Джон вдруг испытал удовлетворение, пусть и с привкусом поражения. Он, конечно, сдался, а не пришел к миру сам. Но, с другой стороны, уж лучше такой мир, чем безумная война, которая шла целый месяц. Подумаешь, летает. Подумаешь, когти как у льва и мяукает как оперный певец. Всего лишь неубиваемый кот-мутант. Который просто вернулся домой.

«Если что-то пойдет не так, всегда можно спалить дом и уехать из города», — успокоил себя Джон, открывая новую банку. Под мирное лакание, шипение пива и еле слышный гул от телевизора, он уставился на титры и наконец-то свободно вздохнул.


End file.
